


【祁炀/车】领带蒙眼play

by 1138743583



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1138743583/pseuds/1138743583
Summary: 一辆车。





	【祁炀/车】领带蒙眼play

**Author's Note:**

> *人物属于漫女神， OOC属于我  
> *7神骚话满天飞，于·害羞怪·炀  
> *四五千字 并没有什么用的蒙眼play+卡肉  
> *新手上路 肉柴

于炀蹲在石头后面，静静地等着。  
这是单排练习的决赛圈，存活2人。  
对面的草丛忽然开始奇怪地动了起来，于炀眼睛一亮，朝着草丛旁边扔出了一颗手榴弹。  
随着”轰”的一声炸响，对面草丛里的人开始朝着另一个方向开枪。于炀笑了笑，目的达成。  
他根据枪响准确地定出了对手的位置，手中的GROZA毫不留情地一通扫射。  
“WINNER！WINNER！CHICKEN DINNER！”直播间里为了看炀神而熬夜的粉丝们开始刷666，但是看着屏幕上快速闪过的弹幕，于炀却毫无反应。  
祁醉说了今天晚上会从美国回来，晚上十点到，但是现在已经凌晨两点了，他还没有回来。  
不仅人没有回来，微信也不回，电话也打不通。  
于炀开始焦虑起来。  
因为失眠，他想了想，干脆开了直播，用小号在欧服练手。  
祁醉不回来，他也没有办法，只能拿别人撒气——就是虐游戏里的对手。当然，就算现在祁醉马上出现在于炀面前，他也是不会拿祁醉撒气的。  
暴躁的炀神连着吃了四局鸡。  
还是焦虑，于炀默默点开了第五局，准备再虐一下别人。  
上方传来”嗡嗡”的声音，于炀把游戏视角往上移，看到了空投，他看了一下定位，就朝着投放地点奔去。  
已经有一个人站在空投箱前了，箱子在空地上，非常明显。  
于炀架起枪，在那个人还来不及回枪的时候打爆了对方的三级头击倒他，又来了两枪了结。  
三级头这样的资源，就算于炀已经有了，自己用不到，也绝不可能给别人留着  
他警惕地观察了一下四周，没有其他人，就上前舔起了空投。  
空投里躺着M24、15倍镜、肾上腺素、马格南子弹……于炀手一顿，继续往下划，看到了AWM。  
于是于炀的脑子里又塞满了祁醉。  
他比赛的时候用AWM一枪一个人头，他说过的垃圾话，他小腹的纹身……  
“咔哒”，钥匙转动的声音突然响起，于炀房间的门开了。  
于炀慌慌张张地回头看，祁醉正双手插兜，斜靠在门旁。  
要命的是，他还穿着西装。  
随性而硬挺的深蓝色西装衬的祁醉愈发长身玉立，镶着钻的袖扣和黑色领带上的刺绣则又提升了整体的高级感，经过精心设计的发型突显出眉目深邃，他嘴角微微噙着一点笑，整个人看起来凌厉高贵又不失恰当的温和礼貌。  
活脱脱一个斯文败类。  
于是，于炀身后正在直播的电脑上的弹幕炸了。  
有花式夸好看的。  
【直接上穿搭杂志当模特吧】  
【帅我一脸！！！】  
【遭受美颜暴击x1000000】  
有怀疑是不是真人的。  
【这他妈真的是祁神？？？那个满嘴骚话的电竞选手】  
【祁神是不是有个双胞胎兄弟？当模特的那种？】  
【这个气质我怎么感觉不像祁神】  
有发掘八卦的。  
【等一下，祁神直接进了炀神房间？门没锁？】  
【祁神是有炀神房间钥匙吧哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【炀神都没什么大反应，看来祁神已经闯过很多次了，这么熟练】  
当然，还有什么都不会说了只会尖叫的。  
【祁神啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
【帅爆了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
【我靠啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
祁醉远远地看着于炀电脑上飞快刷过的弹幕，慢慢走了过去，站在于炀身后，附身看这电脑。  
“我瞧瞧这么多都是在说什么呢……哟，夸我帅啊。”他轻佻地挑挑眉。  
于炀本来就有点不知所措，现在又因为祁醉俯身，把他整个人笼罩在怀里头，已经开始耳根子发红了，满心满脑都是祁醉的气息。  
“啊……是。”于是，他只能这么没头没脑地来了一句。  
弹幕的风向瞬间变了，只有祁神好撩啊炀神害羞好可爱balabala。  
祁醉皱了皱眉，用骨节分明的右手覆上于炀还拿着鼠标的手，无名指上的戒指反射着电脑投映出的光。  
他居高临下地说：”他害羞的样子是你们能看的？”  
“故事你们想听，让我说几百遍甚至上千遍都没问题。”  
“但是他这个人，只能是我的。”  
然后，神之右手无视弹幕里的一片哀嚎，冷酷无情地关闭了直播。  
于炀有点懵，转过头去看祁醉。  
他的表情还是冷冷的，于炀怕他真生气了，抬起头看着他，不自觉地眨巴着眼睛。  
祁醉不为所动。  
于炀有点急了，咬咬牙，红着脸凑过去，讨好地在祁醉的唇上轻轻碰了一下，一触即分。  
虽然祁醉内心全是想把这个不知道自己有多诱人的小崽子就地正法一顿的念头，但他为了能在一会之后威胁年轻单纯的炀神，仍然摆出冰冷的脸色。  
但是于炀委屈巴巴的眼神有点让他招架不住了，于是祁醉从他座椅靠背上起身，背对着于炀，以掩盖他忍不住上扬的嘴角和盖不住愉悦的眼神。  
“我吃醋了。”他努力使自己的声音低沉。  
于炀小心翼翼地揪住他的衣角，哀求似的轻轻拽了拽。  
“我可以补偿你……”  
祁醉一听，嘴巴瞬间咧到了耳朵根，迅速转身把于炀横抱起来，”真的？不骗我？那我是不是想要什么补偿都行？”  
躺在祁醉的怀里，于炀不明觉历的一张小脸直红到了脖子，轻的不能再轻地回答他。  
“真的，可以。”  
于是穿着西装的某祁姓帅哥心情大好地把人抱到了卧室里，自己坐在床上，让于炀坐在他腿上，就这样环着他。  
“你看我这身衣服，好不好看？”  
于炀盯他今天的打扮很久了，脱口而出一声”好看”，然后再后知后觉地害羞起来。  
“那就好，我本来还嫌咱妈给我弄这么麻烦，你觉得好看就值了。”  
祁醉带着纨绔子弟一样的笑容贴着于炀滚烫的耳朵根呢喃，”这身衣服，会成为你补偿我的一部分。”  
没等于炀反应过来，祁醉就翻身把他压到了床上，一只手三扯两扯，就把领带拿了下来，又把于炀的手举到头顶，绑在了床头。  
“小哥哥，要乖乖的哦。”  
于炀睁大了双眼，张开嘴正想说什么，却被祁醉把话封了起来。  
祁醉进入于炀的唇里，在他光洁的牙齿上打转，轻轻撬开了因为惊讶而有些紧闭的牙关。  
他的舌与于炀的不断纠缠拉扯，带出于炀一连串模糊暧昧的轻喘和拉成一条银色丝线再缓缓低落的唾液。  
于此同时，祁醉的手还在于炀身上不安分地游走着，到处撩拨点火。  
于炀能感受到祁醉扫过他口腔内敏感的黏膜和上颌，温柔却又带着不容置疑的坚定，给予他头皮发麻的快感。他也清清楚楚地知道祁醉的手正在什么地方放肆，他的手到哪里，哪里就浮现出酥麻的痒意。  
“唔……”于炀坚持不住了。  
这个吻已经持续了十分钟，祁醉也把于炀口腔内的每一个角落都仔仔细细地”检查”了一遍，他这才心满意足地放开于炀的唇，又仔细舔去他嘴角滴落的银丝。  
“你之前，想说什么？”  
于炀的脸已经红到不能再红，眼神飘忽，连带着声音也好像是在颤，”我想说……你不用绑着我，我也会很乖的……”  
祁醉深吸一口气，感觉到下腹的邪火烧得更旺了，他开始怀疑他的小男朋友到底是无意说的话还是在故意撩拨。  
“既然不用绑手，那就别的地方好了。”祁醉的话尾调上扬。  
他解下于炀手腕上的领带，轻轻地盖在了于炀无辜的眼睛上，又把于炀的短袖撩了起来。  
他感受着身下人微微颤动着的身躯，把唇覆在了右边的泛着粉红色泽的ru头上，用舌尖绕着ru晕打转，等到它挺立涨大、变成覆盆子一样的颜色之后，再用牙齿轻轻噬咬，像要榨出奶水一样吮吸着。  
他左手拉扯着另一边硬如石子的小巧，让它在常年触碰键盘而长出老茧的手指下愈发诱人；而右手则触碰着于炀下身早已硬挺的东西，食指和拇指环成一个圆圈，套在上面，不停地上下撸动。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
被剥夺了视觉，其他的感官便格外灵敏起来，胸口两点被不断欺凌，下身也未能逃脱魔爪，于炀发出不住的喘息。  
“小哥哥，你的声音很诱人呢。”祁醉轻笑。  
于炀羞赦起来，紧紧地咬住了下唇，只在实在忍不住的时候发出一两声隐忍的鼻音。  
祁醉有些后悔逗他了，于炀情动的声音对于他来说无异于一剂猛烈的chun药，而他自己却把这药的来源给掐断了。  
于是他突然放开了于炀的上半身，两只手托起了那两团紧俏浑圆的柔软，只让白皙光滑的脊背接触床单，舌尖直直朝那隐秘的小口探去。  
被摆成这样一个姿势，私密处接触到潮湿柔软的物体，于炀虽然被领带蒙住眼睛，一瞬间也明白了祁醉实在做什么。  
“不……你……停下……哈……”于炀一瞬间慌张起来，想让祁醉停下，但是洞口的褶皱被舔弄所带来的快感却突然冲上了他的脑门，于是惊叫马上变作了娇喘。  
于炀听见自己又叫出声，脸红得快要冒烟，想再次咬住嘴唇，却被祁醉发现了这点小心思。  
祁醉忍着笑，抬起于炀的右手，捏着食指和中指放入了他的口中，”乖，不用憋着。把自己的手指含好了，不准拿出来。我喜欢听你叫。”说完还暧昧地重重吸了一下小洞。  
他感到紧闭的甬道逐渐为他敞开了缝隙，便趁机把舌头伸了进去，在紧滑的嫩肉间穿梭提挑逗，唇紧贴着洞口褶皱，发出”啧啧”的吸吮声。  
“嗯哈……唔……！”发觉下身洞口被入侵，于炀难以自抑地呻吟出声，又因为手指的缘故无法关闭唇舌，只能任由唾液从嘴角滴落到床单上。  
灵活的舌头很快激起了于炀的欲望，甬道不自觉地收缩起来，舌头无法触及的深处的嫩肉开始瘙痒，渴望能有更多的疼爱。  
他的难耐很快被祁醉发现，老畜生怎么能放过这么一个欺负小朋友的绝佳时机呢，他停下了嘴上的动作，只用手指绕着洞口打转，附身把唇凑到了于炀耳边。  
“小哥哥，想让我继续吗？”  
“想的话，就说’老公请艹我’。”  
于炀看不见祁醉的脸，不知道他现在脸上有怎样志在必得的笑容。祁醉说话时鼻息喷出的热气尽数洒在于炀肩头，洒在刻着”Drunk”的纹身上，让于炀浑身一抖，腿间瘙痒越发强烈。  
于炀闷着头犹豫着，想夹紧双腿以暂时驱除折磨着他的感觉，奈何祁醉却卡在了他腿间，让他无法动弹。  
祁醉的的手指还在轻而缓地绕着洞口画圆，加剧了对于炀的折磨。  
半晌，于炀终于忍耐不住了，伸出双臂环上祁醉的脖颈，把脸埋在祁醉的胸前，轻柔的布料和柔嫩的脸颊磨蹭着祁醉的胸膛，轻的不能再轻地说出了那句羞耻的话，”……老公……请……请……请艹我……”  
听到了想听的话，祁醉勾唇一笑，突然直起身来坐着，于炀吓了一跳，环着他脖子的手臂收得更紧了。  
祁醉就着这个姿势，把于炀的两瓣臀重重往下一压，下身的坚实粗硬就进入了于炀的身体。  
因为尺寸过于硕大，即使那小洞已经微微张开了口，却还是无法容纳整根东西，仅仅过半便已十分勉强。  
嫩肉层层叠叠被推挤开，紧紧吸附在祁醉下身上，让他爽得头皮发麻，忍不住用力一顶，激出于炀一声惊叫。  
疼痛与快感一齐涌上来，于炀略有些不适地动了动，以缓解痛感和麻痒，却给人欲求不满的错觉。祁醉下身的形状于炀感受得一清二楚，甚至连上面每一根青筋的跳动都会给他带来奇妙的震感。  
“乖，放松，你太紧了，我动不了。”祁醉拍拍于炀的臀示意。  
于炀努力放松着甬道，但是这努力不知道是因为祁醉过于硕大还是由于他过于狭窄，好像并没有起到什么作用。  
“啧，还是太紧了。”祁醉试探性地动了动，感受到过分的紧致和阻塞，怕伤到于炀，只能皱了皱眉强忍着欲望停了下来，”小哥哥，怎么办啊，为什么你总是这么紧，老公我动不了啊。”  
于炀撇开头，红着脸低低地从嘴里吐出一句话，”床头的柜子里有……有那个……”  
某人瞬间懂了”那个”指的是什么，心情顿时大好，一遍把手探到柜子里摸索那个小瓶子，一边还坏笑着低下头凑到于炀的耳边，”我不知道是’那个’是哪个啊，告诉我呗。”  
于炀一连被逼着说了这么多羞耻的话，已经快要崩溃了，但还是用几乎无法听见的声音回答了，”是……润滑剂……”  
成功得手的祁醉满足地打开那个小瓶的盖子，往交合处挤了很多白色粘稠的液体。尽管经历过多次了，这不知道第几个小瓶也快要用尽，于炀还是被冰凉的东西刺激到，在祁醉身上不安地颤抖了一下。  
经过润滑，祁醉终于可以放心自己不会伤到身上的人之后，就开始大力地动作起来。  
巨物在嫩红的小洞里不停地无情挞伐，顶进的时候让于炀的小腹微微突出，抽出的时候又带出些许嫩肉，来回抽插之间还有白色的粘稠物被碾成泡沫状留在洞口。  
于炀那和本人一样清秀且正挺拔昂扬的物体随着动作也上下蹭着祁醉的腹部，坚实的腹肌磨着圆润的顶端，让它不断溢出透明的清液。  
祁醉低头可以说是在撕扯一般用唇舌和牙齿服侍于炀白皙胸前的两点粉色，恶狠狠地叼起，让它被拉扯到极限再猛然松开嘴，死命地吸那两点，还用舌尖去探细小的奶缝，让于炀又痛又爽。  
前后都被有意或无意地照顾到，甬道被粗大不断地摩擦着，被剥夺的视觉又给予了无与伦比的感官快意，温柔和粗暴的缠绵让于炀不住战栗。  
“嗯……啊……！那里……！”当体内的巨物终于摩擦到那要命的一点的时候，于炀本来就濒临爆发的第五条肢干终于忍不住喷出和后方含着的液体相像的浊白，并且统统溅到了祁醉身上。黑色的领带被他流出的生理泪水洇湿，也染上了多情的颜色。  
注意到领带上的水渍，祁醉伸手解下了领带。  
刚刚经历过快乐的顶峰，于炀还没有缓过劲来。他平日里写着谦逊、礼貌和些许骄傲的眼里满是迷蒙的水雾，嘴唇还微张着，双颊上泛着桃红，任何一个血气方刚的男人看到这样诱人的表情都会把持不住想要狠狠占有他，更何况已经名正言顺拥有此人的一个老畜生呢。  
祁醉仿佛正在苦恼一般用指尖沾了一点于炀的小子孙们放到眼前，左瞧右瞧，然后竟然伸出舌头舔了舔，咽了下去。  
所以当于炀刚刚清醒过来时，看到的就是祁醉眯着眼睛津津有味地吃着他射出的液体的场景。  
“！！！这……”于炀不可思议地瞪大眼睛，然后第二次成功地被封住了嘴唇。  
交换完一个带着自己东西的味道的吻，十九岁的HOG队长下身本来已经软下去的物体又颤巍巍地抬起了头。  
“这就又硬了？”祁醉挑了挑眉。  
“没……”  
“还想抵赖？嗯？那你看它为什么朝我打招呼？”  
奇妙的用词瞬间增加了羞耻程度，于炀支支吾吾，甚至想把眼睛继续蒙上，装瞎。  
祁醉在心里叹了口气，自家小队长还是这么爱羞，可不利于以后的性福生活。所以，他决定用一些特殊的方法来”治疗”一下于炀的害羞。  
祁醉攥着于炀结实纤细的腰，把他从面对自己转向了对面的镜子。  
满意地感受到怀中人因为甬道被大力摩擦而产生的颤抖，祁醉凑到于炀耳边，捏起他的下巴强迫他看着镜中两人的倒影，”好好看着哦，老公要开始治疗了。”


End file.
